


Prom Night (Parental Destiel)

by anneadley5584



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Gabriel is alive, And you're somebody so you call her Grace too, But everyone calls her Grace, Daddy Dean, Dean is a walking chick flick, Dean is protective of his little girl, Destiel has twins, Eating chocolate and being sarcastic, Emotional parents (aka Dean is emotional), F/M, Fatherly Cas, Gabriel is Gabriel as usual, Gabriel is actually a really good uncle, Gen, He probably found a a new girlfriend or something idk, It's Prom night, Kevin's date is cool, M/M, Oh, Pistol loading, Sam just kind of isn't here, The usual pretty much, They named their kids Kevin Robert and Mary Grace, knife polishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Grace Winchester, the twin children of Dean and Castiel, are preparing for their Prom Night. While Dean worries about something going wrong with his little girl and her date, their darling and very much alive Uncle Gabriel shows up. After all, he can't exactly miss his niece and nephew's prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night (Parental Destiel)

Dean Winchester loaded his pistol before polishing his already shining knife. "Dean, you're going to scare him” a voice said gruffly from behind the hunter. "That's the point Cas. So he knows not to touch or hurt my daughter and if by chance he does, I will personally kill him myself" Dean stuck the knife into a splinter of the table he was sitting at that had already been stabbed on several other occasions. "Our daughter you mean? And I'm more than sure that she can take care of herself very much like you. I also see that you are not concerned about Kevin." Castiel took a seat next to Dean at the table. "No, I'm not as worried about him. Kev is just going with some cute girl he’s barely ever talked to. I mean, I know our Grace is tough. We raised her like a hunter even though she lives as normal of a life as possible for us but she really likes him. That much is obvious and I'm just afraid that if something happens, she'll be crushed." His husband's hand squeezed his shoulder. "That is correct. Grace's feelings would be crushed but there is also just as much of a chance that they will remain intact. Although my memory has a human capacity for storage since I fell, I do recall you being afraid of something catastrophically horrible happening to us in the beginning. As if we had never been through worse. Nothing happened that we could not get through together." Finally turning, their eyes met and the piercing blue eyes that belonged to his lover slightly helped ease Dean in his worrying. Both of his children would be fine. After all, it was only prom. All Dean needed to do was close his eyes, take a deep breath, and try to relax. "Dean. Castiel. How nice it is to see you two lovebirds. You're sweet, you know that?" This time the voice speaking was different, and laced with sarcasm. It belonged to none other than Gabriel who was unsurprisingly chewing on a piece of a chocolate bar. "Gabriel. What are you doing here? I'm sure you realize the kid's dates could have seen you." Cas said irritably. "Oh would you relax for once? I knew they weren't here yet and I wanted to see my darling niece and nephew off to their prom of course. I think a caring uncle should at least be able to do that. Especially when said uncle's powers created the little munchkins for you two with his trickster powers fully equipped with your mixed genes at the mere age of newborns to grow up in your loving parental care. Remember?" Castiel replied once again on both of their behalves. "You never let us forget." Gabriel smirked. "Well, well, well, how could I let you forget such a magnificent gesture? It was a real blessing that dad-o decided to bring me back from the dead right before the Winchester trio, partially made up of you mutton heads, cast the curse to kill all angels. It's also very lucky that I survived that little curse with my trickster powers. I mean, who else would keep you two on your toes? Not that no fun brother of yours Dean-o." The shorter man winked and conjured up a new chocolate bar for himself. Just then Kevin came around the corner wearing a navy tux and green tie that matched his and his dad's eyes. Kevin's green eyes were the main resemblance to his dad while the rest of him, including the mess of black hair, appeared similar to his father, Cas. All three men complimented the younger boy on how he looked just as the sound of a doorbell rang through the bunker's speakers. Kevin went to get the door as it had to be one of the two dates. Gabriel was now leaning against a bookshelf just waiting to comment on the arrival. "I must admit that whoever thought of casting that spell on the bunker that shields it from outsiders was pretty clever. What exactly does it do again? Changes the appearance of this place to look like some kind of mansion and scrambles the brain’s memory of its location so no one can find it? Absolutely brilliant. Bravo.” The self-reflected praise was followed by his clapping and only did it stop when Kevin returned with his date. “Dad, father, Uncle Gabriel, meet Tori. Tori, meet the partial family and Grace is getting ready but you know her so…” Along with his inheriting his father appearances, the lack of acute social skills was inherited as well. Tori smiled at the Winchesters and Gabriel while glancing curiously at both the pistol and the knife wedged in the table. “Do you hunt Mr. Winchester?” the girl asked looking at Dean and Castiel unsure of whom to address the question to. “We both hunt but I more so. Please, call me Dean.” Tori smiled and told Dean how she enjoyed hunting with her father too. While dad and son’s date bonded over guns and even cars, father and son simply watched their counterparts. Sounds of a doorbell rang once again throughout the speakers to inform every one of the arrival of Grace’s date. Gabriel offered to retrieve the new boy whilst the others talked. Shortly after he left, Gabriel returned with the newcomer just as Grace was entering the room to announce she was ready. “Wow, you clean up good Mary Grace.” Her date said eyeing her closely with a look neither Winchester parent liked. That look quickly dissipated when Dean cleared his throat and just happened to glance at his knife before telling his daughter how beautiful she looked. Castiel, Gabriel and Tori complimented her well. “Hey sis, I think you messed up your makeup. You still have a touch of ugly right….hm, everywhere.” Her twin brother grinned. “Kevin Robert Winchester.” Cas growled. “Sorry, you know I didn’t mean it though. You look pretty decent for you.” “I know you didn’t mean it. It’s just natural impulse to be jealous of my looks since you didn’t get them.” Grace teased her twin lightheartedly laughing. The girl took the chance to introduce her date Johnny who was still eyeing the knife and flinching whenever the green eyed parent spoke. “I hate to break up such a lovely family affair but if you don’t begin to do pictures and get going soon you four kids are going to be late to your prom.” remarked the twin’s uncle without a trace or hint of sarcasm. When it came down to it, Gabriel really was sentimental especially with his niece and nephew. The gleaming Winchester parents ushered their kids along with their dates into several different arrangements and poses taking at least a hundred photographs combining the number taken on both cameras before allowing them to leave so they could arrive on time. As the four teenagers got into the limo Gabriel had snapped up for them, Dean Winchester’s eyes slowly began to brim with tears he held back quite successfully. He couldn’t believe how quickly Kevin and Grace had grown up from giggling toddlers and prankster children. Castiel Winchester intertwined his hand with his husband’s and pulled him in for a kiss until a throat cleared from behind them. “You two mutton heads know I’m still standing behind you right?” Gabriel asked and Cas sighed. “You never let us forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments, kudos and/or check out my other works if you enjoyed this or even if you didn't! (Dean didn't like Cas at first either but now look at them...)
> 
> Also, BIG NEWS!, I officially have a Twitter account so look me up @anneadley5584  
> I'll be posting a lot of the fandom photos that I Photoshop on there and being my usual sugar loaded, netflix obsessed dorky/weird self which is obviously a completely convincing and compelling reason for you to follow me.


End file.
